Mystery's Mystery Dungeon
by summerssevenseas
Summary: A shy human girl wakes up on the beach with only a few seconds of memory left. A cowardly Chimchar named Chand finds her and asks her to join him on his exploration team. She agrees, knowing she would need to travel around this world that only exists with pokemon to be able to find out who she is and where she is from. What dangers lie waiting for Mystery?
1. Seconds of Memory

**Hello, I have came up with another story and decided to post this first chapter before this story flies away from my brain. I kinda like it, so I would not like any criticism. Only constructive criticism please, and thanks!**

* * *

I remember... A black and clouded sky, the only thing lighting the darkness was lightning and the moon. The waves crashed... on something. I wasn't sure what it was; only that I was very close to it. It wasn't a rock, or a short cliff, or anything similar. I couldn't grasp the word or object. I heard voices. Screaming voices. One was high and slightly irritating, like a peppy girls, and the other was low and powerful. He was obviously a man.

"Hang on!"

The words hit me like a brick. I stretched out my hands without thinking to where I was reaching out to. The man? Or the girl? Maybe it was someone else? I don't remember, my brain... My memories were slowly slipping away from me. Like they were spilling out of a faucet, or maybe rushing down stream like a river. I did not know.

My hands felt odd. They were changing, but I couldn't see what was happening to them. The feeling crawled from my hands and over to my body, engulfing me in a warm and soft feeling. My eyes were forced shut as the rain batted down onto my face, then my body felt heavy. Its as if I had several soaked towels piled on top of me. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of green and pink. Were those the color of the clothes the other people were wearing? Maybe. The odd feeling reached my face, and small pricks of gold reached towards my eyes. It looked... weird. They shimmered brightly as the rain droplets reflected the lightning off it.

"Mystery! Hang on!"

I tried to reach out my hand once again, and I felt a strangely shaped palm grab onto it. Black dots shrouded my vision and my body felt numb and exhausted. A wave of pain shot through my wrist as something slapped my hand out of the others grasp, leaving me to feel myself plugeoning down to water. The ocean, maybe. It was raging back and forth, and my sense of body completely faded away. I was drowning. My vision became blurry, or at least I think it was something like that. I could see the ocean perfectly, but everything above it was blurry. Fish swam by, looking at me for a second in worry, but continued to swim towards their place of refuge. Just as my mind was about to flicker out, I felt a large shell under me pull me up, and the blurry hints of pink and green disappeared.

Everything was black. Pitch black. I was scared. The darkness was everywhere, and I couldn't see my body. Slowly, I heard the squawks of birds in the distance, and the gentle sound of waves crashing into the beach.

"Hey! Are you okay!?"

That voice. I don't know that voice. I forced my eyes open, and the first thing I saw was sand. Across the sand was a cave, which I didn't pay attention to. I slowly got myself up, my head thumping terribly. It hurt.

"Thank Arceus you are okay! I just found you on the ground unconscious! Hey... You look kind of weird. What a strange color."

I raised an eyebrow and turned around, but froze. In front of me was a Chimchar, and he was only a little taller than me. A little.

"AHHH!" I yelled, falling down. I scooted at least two feet away and looked at him up and down. He was looking at me with a concerned look.

"Woah there, are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." I calmed down slightly, ignoring the fact that he was talking. I'm used to it, I can speak with pokemon, but for some reason, I was able to understand him more perfectly than usual. And why was I so short? I feel like a toddler, almost. He took a step closer to me and stretched a hand out more me to take. I stared at it cautiously. Why was he trying to help me up? Wasn't I too heavy? I shyly scooted a little more back, averting my eyes towards the ocean. He sighed and sat down with his legs crossed.

"You're one strange pokemon..."

My head shot up on that last word. "What...?" I asked stupidly. Pokemon? I took my hand and held it up to my face, but then I noticed it wasn't a hand. It was a paw. Horror began to fill up in my and I checked my other hand. A paw. I glanced down at my legs, but looked straight back up after seeing what I saw. my legs were ones of a Riolu. But gold colored.

"Oh, sorry... I guess its kinda mean to call you strange."

I paused. After a few moments... I let all hell out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I started to whimper.

"Woah woah! Whats the matter!? Are you you okay!?"

The Chimchar quickly crawled over to me and attempted to help stop my crying, but it just made me cry more. "Y-you're..." I sobbed. Chimchar looked at me in confusion. "I'm..?"

"You're a Chimchar! You're a talking Chimchar!"

He looked at me with an obviously confused face. "Um yeah. and you're a Riolu. An oddly colored one, if I could add. And oddly sized. You're pretty small than most..." I started to cry more. The more he spoke, the more this reality sunk in. A Riolu? Since when did I become a Riolu? I was human, wasn't I?

"But-but, I'm human! I'm not a Riolu!" I started to quiet down slightly. "I... At least I used to be human. I was not a pokemon before though... I swear, I wasn't..." The Chimchar was beginning to look more confused by the minute. It seemed that the more I spoke, the more confused he was, just like the more he talked, the more reality sunk in. I decided to keep quiet for a bit. I bit my lip and held back my sobs. He sighed.

"Okay... So what you're saying is that you used to be human and you turned into a pokemon... But that doesn't make sense... Humans don't even live anywhere near this Island and they shouldn't have any access to this place, and not only that, how is it possible for a human to turn into a pokemon anyways? And if thats true, what happened to you that turned you into a pokemon?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't remember. I only remembered the faint voice calling out for me to hold on and the waves crashing. Lightning... that was there too, right? I don't remember. But it was around that time... I think, that I turned into a pokemon. I had a strange feeling... Is spread through my body and I fell into the ocean... But I really couldn't remember anything after that.

I sighed and shook my head, wiping off the last of my tears.

"Don't remember, huh? Oh well... Do you remember your name?"

I thought for a moment... What was it again? I couldn't remember... Oh, thats right!

_"Mystery! Hang on!"_

"Mystery." I answered. "My name... I think its Mystery... What's... yours?" I tapped my paws fingertips together shyly. It felt weird, paws. They felt...weird, but somehow more comforting than fingers. They were softer and kind of stronger. I looked up to face Chimchar, who was smiling slightly. "My name is Chand. Nice to meet you Mystery... Do you have any memory of your past?"_  
_

"A little, but... its just a few seconds."

Chand smiled brightly and chuckled. "Hey, thats better than nothing! I think I know a way of helping you figure out this thing. Theres this place called the guild. Have you heard of it?"

Guild? No. I shook my head and looked down in embarrassment. Was I supposed to know? Is it a common thing? Chand noticed my embarrassment and patted my head. "Hey, you have Amnesia, no need to be embarrassed. The guild is a place where pokemon exploration teams are formed. I wan't to become an explorer actually... a world filled with wonders... There is something out there you know..." Chand's eyes became hazy as he dreamt off into another world. I heard a hiss, which made me jump. I turned around and looked at the cave. It didn't seem to come from there...

"Ch-chand, did you hear th-"

"GAH!" I turned back around and Chand was on the floor, a rock just beyond his reach. It had strange engravings on it, and it seemed to be glowing. But wait, why did Chand just fall?

"Heheheheee." I looked up and started to shiver in fear. It was a Zubat and a Koffing. They had devious smirks and were looking at the rock Chand dropped. Chand looked up and gasped, and he scurried to get his rock back, but the Zubat swiped it with his double-tail. "Thank you very much!" I stopped shivering and looked at the Zubat in shock. He just stole something right in front of the victim! He's not just a criminal, he's a pretty stupid one.

"H-hey, thats not yours! Give that back to Chand!" I got up and tried to snatch it back for Chand, but the Zubat flew up high and started laughing. "Haha! Look at this Koffing! This little brat thinks she can match with Team Skull! How pathetic! Well we don't got time for this."

"Ember!" Chand yelled, spitting out many balls of fire. The Zubat and Koffing growled. "Lets go!"

They ran into the cave I saw earlier along with the rock. Chand looked devastated and looked as if he was going to cry. I was worried. I didn't wan't Chand to cry, nor did I wan't anyone to cry really. I got myself together. "Chand, lets go get your rock back..." He looked at me in surprise, and I gave a shy smile. "I don't want you to cry... Lets go catch those guys and get your rock back..."

Chand stared at me for a while, slowly processing what I said. A few seconds after, he smiled brightly, wiping away the tears that were forming. "Thanks Mystery... That was my personal treasure. I'm glad you want to help me get it back... I wouldn't be able to do it myself, I'm such a chicken. Lets go!"


	2. What Lies Out There

**Hey, I'm on a roll with this story! Omg its 9:30 and I still haven't done my homework. Oh well, I'll do it in the middle of the night while mum is asleep, like I usually do. Lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Chand and I entered the cave that this so called "Team Skull" escaped into, and the first thing I noticed was how beautiful it was. There was light green grass and pink flowers covering the ground all around the corners of the small space. The walls weren't black as coal, they were just dirt, and flowers and strange vines with berries hanging off them were hanging from the ceiling. I expected it to be dark and dreary, with a pitch black middle (Which wouldn't really matter because of Chand's flaming tail) and red eyes staring at you from every corner. This cave didn't seem scary, it actually seemed comforting.

Chand put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be fooled. This place is anything _but_ homey. The deeper you go, the more powerful the pokemon get."

I was shocked for a moment, but shook off my bewilderment and nodded. We stepped in further, and it seemed to be an easy maze of some sort. Pokemon randomly encountered us and tried to beat us to the ground, which was kind of scary. Why would anyone want to do that? What was their purpose? We were nearing the end of the cave, and I stared down on the last flight of stairs. Chand took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. We got each other!" I looked up and smiled shyly, nodding at his statement. We stepped down the stairs and were greeted with a different atmosphere. There was clear water around the tiny island we stood on, small waterfalls were heard in the distance. In front of us were Zubat and Koffing, both chuckling quietly to each other as they looked at Chand's rock.

Chand stepped forward and growled. "Give me back my personal treasure, you thieves!"

The Zubat and Koffing turned around in shock, but Zubat began to laugh. "Treasure!? So this thing really is worth something huh!"

Koffing chuckled along with him. "Must be worth more than we hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try sellin' it! Who knows, we could get a whop of a loud of money! Whoa-ho-ho!" I felt a strange pain in my chest. I never felt this before, its felt weird. What was in a Riolu's heart that a human doesn't have? I wonder.

The Koffing and Zubat floated closer to us, and Chand stood tall. Truth be told, I really wanted to scurry away and hide behind Chand. He looked strong. But I guess he just doesn't know it. "All the more reason to not give it back!" Another pang, and I felt the urge to hit those two. Bad.

"W-What!" Chand yelled angrily. "No way! Give it back!"

Zubat sighed like his party was crashed. "Well, if you want it back as badly as you say..." He got into a battle stance along with Koffing, and I immediately caught on as I readied myself to charge in for a bite attack. "Then come and get it, heh-he-heeeh!"

The battle was on.

"Growl!" Chand yelled as his made a loud roar. It didn't reach my ears, but the protective skin on Koffing looked as if it had shed and the Zubat seemed to be struggling to keep up his sensory protection. I smiled to myself, being happy to know so much about the pokemon anatomy. I ran forward and avoided biting Koffing, and went straight towards Zubat. Koffing could poison me easily. Zubat cried in pain, but shook it off and growled at me.

"You stupid brats!" I ignored the comment, as I was hit by an attack I couldn't identify by Koffing. My body felt sluggish and I found it slightly hard to move. My breathing went heavy.

"Mystery!" I heard Chand yell, but it seemed as if my hearing was turned off. I looked at Koffing and the pang in my chest happened. Suddenly, I found myself with my hands readying something. Energy was escaping my hands, and I saw a gold light emitting from it. I looked towards the Koffing and threw the attack, but my eyes didn't let me see what I did. Black dots, once again, clouded my vision. What was going on? The pang that was barely hurting me went away, but was replaced with a sharp sting every time my heart beat. Now I know what that Koffing did to me, I was poisoned.

"Mystery, take this!" Chand ran next to me and gave me something, I couldn't tell what though. "Eat it." He urged me in a soothing voice. Was the battle over? Where was that Zubat? Did Chand beat him? I ate whatever was in my hand, and instantly recognize what it was. A pecha berry. The poison subsided and my vision became clear again. The Zubat and Koffing were on the ground, whimpering in pain. I looked at Chand and he smiled towards me, telling me that the battle was over.

"Y-you were lucky. You can take the stupid rock, we don't need it anyways!" Zubat yelled and scurried off.

Koffing scoffed and hesitated for a moment. "...You wait till the boss hears about this. Now take the stupid junk!" Koffing followed Zubats trail, and me and Chand ran over to pick up the rock.

"We got it Mystery!" He yelled, then hugged me. I awkwardly returned it. I didn't think I was really used to hugs. "Now lets get out of here." He said, letting me go. "This isn't much of a good place to stick around in." I frowned slightly, but nodded. I enjoyed the last glimpses of the clear view before being ushered out by Chand. We were back on the beach.

Chand turned around and smiled at me. "Thanks! Seriously!" I frowned inwardly. I probably just helped because I happened to be there... Was it the right thing to do?... Of course it is. My heart feels so happy, it must be a good deed. Plus he looks really grateful. It must be such an important treasure to him. It feels nice that he's happy.

Chand took out his rock and rested it in the sand. "Heres what they stole. This is a Relic Fragment... or at least thats what I started to call it. But this thing... Its my special and precious treasure. You see... I always loved legends... I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!" His eyes began to sparkle and go off into his previous hazy state. "Don't you feel the same way?" He looked at me, and for some reason, I felt as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. I had some strange yearning inside of me. Maybe, before I had amnesia, I wanted to know more about the past. Maybe I even wanted to become one of these explorers that Chand talked about... But then again, thats for pokemon right? Not humans?

I nodded in understanding, and he went on with his story. "Hidden troves with treasure and strange relics..." He turned to the see, his bright smile widening as the sun began to set slowly. "Uncharted territories veiled in darkness..." He sighed in content. "And new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of imaginable gold and treasure!" He raised his hand and clutched them near his heart. "And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historical discoveries?" He looked back at me. His face never lightened up, it still shined brightly with hope and dreams. "That is what I've always dreamt of. It's all so exciting to me. So one day... I happened to come across this Relic Fragment." I looked down, as well as he. "I admit that it looks like junk... but take a closer look."

Me and Chand sat down and scooted over to the Relic Fragment, and I couldn't believe what I saw. "See? Those strange patterns, they're cool huh? Strange too." Its true. There was this strange inscription on it. I've never seen a pattern like it, but it wasn't like I would remember anyways. "There must be something going on about this pattern. It must be a key to legendary places that I haven't heard about yet! Areas filled with precious treasure and historical findings!"And sighed once again. "At least, thats the feeling I get." He looked up at the crimson sky. "Thats why..." I looked at the relic, then back at him. He was then faced towards me. "Thats why I want to join an exploration team." His eyes sparkled once again. I smiled. I was interested, and was even more fascinated by this exploration team he was talking about. What were they like? What did they do? Explore the world and find so many uncharted areas?

"I wan't to discover where that place is." We were once again staring at the green painted relic. "This fragment must fit something... somewhere! I want to discover that place! I wan't to solve the mystery of my relic fragment!" His face slightly saddened, and I tilted my head in curiosity. I scooted closer to him and patted his shoulder. "Earlier..." He started. "I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice..." He turned away from me, and his eyes slightly watered. "But... I chickened out..."

I felt bad for him. Chand seemed really strong and reliable, he needed to notice that. He looked at me and sheepishly smiled. "So... What about you Mystery? What are you going to do? You say you lost your memory and somehow turned into a pokemon... You got anywhere to stay after this?"

My mind went black for a second. It turns out, I didn't. Not at all. In fact, I had no idea where I was or what this world was like. It was foreign, but seemed happy. For some reason, I wasn't even sure if I wanted my memory back. "If not..." Chand said, averting his eyes away. " could I ask you a big favor?"

"I'm all ears." I said reassuringly, and he smiled. "Would you be willing to create an exploration team with me? I'm convinced I can form an awesome exploration team with you, Mystery." My heart screamed for joy for a moment. An exploration team... it seemed so wonderful and fun, dangerous or not. "Will you?"

W-what should I do? It sounds so fun, so amazing, but being recruited out of the blue... I don't even know what an exploration team exactly is... But... Why not? I don't really have anywhere to go really anyways, plus I really like this pokemon. It wouldn't hurt to team up with Chand, I think it would be fun. Maybe on the way, I will find out who, or what, I am. Okay, its settled!

"Yes... it sounds nice..."

Chand looked shocked for a moment, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes? Really!? You'll form an exploration team with me!?" Chand took in a big breath and outstretched his arms. "YES! Thank you!" He ran over and hugged me tightly, and this time I returned it without worrying about being awkward.


	3. Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild

**Hey peeps, Clair here! I can't believe I already got a review, I'm not even a famous author! Thank you to the person who reviewed! Thank you~**

**Jackcay101- HIGH FIVE BRUDAH! (I'm a Goron. Lol.) Here is a super secret weird marking for you that I found on youtube! 䧈縝漺韣麰䋙䲵봾**

**Oh, and, yup. I'm on a roll. And I do think Chand and Mystery would make a cute couple. Mystery is an OC HUMAN that I made up and thought she would be perfect as a Riolu. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Me and Chand separated each other and smiled. "We are going to be an awesome combination! Lets make this work!" He turned and looked at the sea proudly, and I copied just to be funny. he noticed and laughed. "First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place to sign up as apprentices." He turned his head towards me. "Thats where we need to train to become a first rate exploration team!" He moved his hand on either side of his shoulders and sighed, I dunno what the training is gonna be, but I'm sure its tough." He jumped and looked at me, barely an inch away from my face. "But lets give it our best Mystery!" I nodded and stroke a pose along with Chand and laughed along with him.

And so Chand and I formed an exploration team. This turned out to be our first step towards a large future.

Chand led me towards what seemed to be a giant Wigglytuff head formed into a building. "This is Wigglytuff's Guild." I looked at the building once again. It was a tent that was closed by a giant gate, two giant torches on either side and two tiki statues on the far right and far left. Piled onto it were pokemon heads. A hoothoot catching my attention as its eyes looked strangely familiar for some reason. Then again, I'm just basing that off of this pang that is beginning again in my chest. Wait, why is my chest having pang feelings?

I looked at Chand and he looked back. "To form an exploration team, you need to register it here. Then you have to train as hard as you can to become a top-notch exploration team." Chand looked down at the ground and winced. "Y-yikes..."

I looked at the ground and noticed the bamboo covered hole. There must of been a cave in and they covered it up, considering how the guild must go underground.

"Isn't there something a little odd about this place?" Chand asked himself, but shook his head and gave a determined look. "No...! I got a friend with me his time. Everything is fine. I just have to be brave..." He took in a deep breath and moved forward, stepping on the bamboo without worry.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Chand jumped, nearly jumping off the platform. He froze for a few seconds, and looked back at me. I noticed his nervousness and smiled at him reassuringly, even though I had no idea whose voice that belonged to, I know it was someone under the platform Chand was standing on. "The footprint is Chimchar's! The footprint is Chimchar's!" The gate open, but suddenly closed just as fast. "Other pokemon! Other pokemon!" It took me a while to process what the voice meant. With a little help from Chand's gaze and the lack of any other pokemon around, I realized. I blushed in embarrassment and walked over and on top of the platform beside Chand, holding his arm. "The footprint... is unidentified!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" A booming voice roared. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT POKEMON IT IS!?" I quickly hid behind Chand, who patted my back trying to comfort me. He was scared too, considering how much he was shivering. "Ch-chand? Who was that? What was that?" A Loudred exited the gate, followed by a Diglett, a Sunflora, a Crawfish, a Bidoof, and a Chatot. Diglett looked at me up and down, and I proceeded to scoot further and further behind Chands back and away from view. "The pokemon is a Shiny Riolu!"

The Crawfish went up really close, and I clutched onto Chand's fur, knowing I can't scoot any more away from sight. "Hey hey, just a false alarm, its not bad pokemon. Hey hey, she sure is timid!"

Chand was no longer shivering, and was now laughing. "That booming voice was Loudred! Man! I was scared to death! I thought some Onix was going to shoot up from the hole in the ground and try to eat me and Mystery alive!" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Thats even less likely than what I was thinking." He sweatdropped and chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The Chatot looked at me, a strange look in his eyes. "The Guild Master would like to see this pokemon. We have yet to see a Shiny in a long time. Guild, we lead them to Guild Master Wigglytuff!" I looked at him strangely. I always thought Chatot had musical voices, ones that went well with salsa music and samba music, but this guy kind of sounded like a dying cow... I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just not used to it...

We were taken to this "Guild Master Wigglytuff" and were left alone, only the Chatot stayed.

"So." The Wigglytuff said in a cheerful voice. I instantly knew that he was nice. "What brings you two here? And Chatot, why did you force them to come to me?"

Chatot cleared his throat and flew over, perching himself on my head. "As you can see, Guild Master," He pointed his wing down at me, and it got caught in my nose. I sneezed. "This pokemon is a Shiny. A Shiny Riolu to be in fact. I heard that you have never seen one before."

Wigglytuff stared at Chatot blankly, then a weird snoring noise came out... Where did that come from? I turned around and saw no other pokemon, so I looked at Chand questioningly, but he shrugged. Chatot flew off my head and landed on Wigglytuff's chair, inspecting him for some reason.

"The Guild Master..." Chatot sweatdropped and slapped his wing on his forehead. "Is asleep." I began to laugh really loudly, and Chand just chuckled slightly. Chatot looked at me as if I was crazy, which I may very well be since I think I transformed into a pokemon and this could all be a dream, but I hope it isn't!

"Then we just have to wake him up." I walked over to him and was shocked by my size compared to Wigglytuff. I drew in a deep breath and began to climb onto his lap. Chatot began to squawk about how disrespectful I was treating the Guild Master, but I ignored it. I put my paw on his chest and started pushing really hard, trying to at least inflict a little feeling through his body, but by how small I was, I guess I couldn't do something. I sighed after a long push and fell to his lap in exhaustion, then I heard his cheerful laugh.

"You put in a good effort! You sure are strong for your size! You'll grow up to be a great explorer!" I looked up, my eyes sparkling. I glanced over to Chand, and he was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Guild Master Wigglytuff, does that mean you'll let us become an exploration team!?" He yelled with glee. Wigglytuff laughed and picked me up. "Of course, who do you take me for? A cruel criminal?" Chatot was squawking angrily again, but noticing by how he was ignored, left the room fuming. Wigglytuff got up and sat me down next to Chand. "So, what will your exploration team be called?"

I looked at Chand, who seemed to be thinking as well. I bit my lip and went into thought. Me and Chand are a good combination, we fight well for good reasons. Like a super cool Super Hero! Super Heroes are smart, athletic, and have cool powers that humans usually don't have. They can fly into... space... Space?... I tapped Chand's arm and had him huddle up with me. "Hey Chand... The team name, can it be something that has to do with space?" Chand looked confused for a moment, but seemed to remember something and nodded. "Sure. How about Team Nova?" I smiled gleefully and nodded. "Yeah! I like that name a lot!"

We broke apart and ran up to Wigglytuff, who was waiting patiently on his chair. "We decided to be called Team Nova!" Me and Chand said in unison. Wigglytuff smiled and nodded. "Exploration Team Nova! Fine name, I'd say! Now time to register your name!" Wigglytuff charged for an attack of some sort, and me and Chand decided to hide behind a statue that was randomly placed in the room.

"YOOOOOOOM-TAAAAAAAAAAH!" A bright, white light completely engulfed the room, and my eardrums were thumping along with the pang in my chest. It was happening again. Wigglytuff stopped the strange move he was firing and went behind his chair, picking up a gold chest. He set it down on the place where Chand and I were standing. "Congrats!" He said as we made our way back to the center of the room. "You two are now officially an exploration team! I present you with this gift to prove your registration! This is an Exploration Team Kit!" We looked down at the gold chest, and Chand tilted his head. "Exploration Team Kit?"

Chatot returned in a fright, but we ignored him again. Wigglytuff laughed. "Yup. Its what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it!" Chand stepped forwards and opened the chest, taking out a brown and red bag, a rolled up old piece of paper, and two strange purple pendants.

"Woah, cool! A Wonder Map and a Treasure Bag! But whats this?"

Wigglytuff looked over Chand's shoulder and chuckled. "Thats your Explorer Badge of course! Its your official team identification! One for you and your friend... I'm sorry, I didn't seem to catch your names. Lets start with Chimchar."

Chand smiled. "My name is Chand! And thats Mystery, who seems to have a pretty big mystery on her hands..." I froze for a moment, remembering why I wanted to become an explorer in the first place. I tensed slightly, and Chand noticed immediately. He put the items back into the chest and tried to comfort me, which was sweet. Wigglytuff looked at me questioningly, and with a little comforting, I pulled myself together.

"I..." I choked out. "I'm not a pokemon, not originally. I'm actually human... I lost all of my memory, other than a few seconds of me falling into the ocean, but thats all. I want to become an explorer not only to help others and discover new places, but to piece together my memories..." I was afraid that maybe Wigglytuff would reject me for being human. Was I not aloud to be an explorer if I'm human? No human has become one before, so maybe its likely. Unexpectedly, Wigglytuff smiled. "If thats the case, then you two got another goal to keep yourselves pumped for the next adventure! I am unable to help you with a problem like this, but I will gladly support your team! Exploration Team Nova, Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild!"


	4. The First Job

**Hello, Clair here! I have never kept updating a story once everyday, so I'm really surprised. It may stop when I go back to school, (I'm surprised I kept doing it during school. Damnit, I can't even believe I did my homework!) but eh, its not like I do my homework right after I get back from school, I'll probably take an hour of my time making a chapter.**

**Jackcay101- Thats right Brudah! We think alike 'cause we brudahs! HARHARHAR! (Lol, I like gorons. Are there any girl gorons? I mean, where do kids come from? O_o If so, none of them say Sister...)**

* * *

Wigglytuff explained how to use the explorer bag, and told us to open it. We found a Joy Ribbon and a Gold Ribbon.

"Those two items are special." Wigglytuff explained. "I'm sure they will help you on your adventures!" I smiled happily and Chand jumped with glee. "T-Thank you! We'll do our best!" I nodded with agreement. We were now official explorers-in-training!

"Yup!" Wigglytuff said, jumping from one foot to the other. "But you guys are only apprenticing right now. So you guys should do your very best in training first!" Chand gave a determined look, and glanced at me. I looked at him with the same look, and we both said in unison, "We will!" Chand turned his body towards me. "Lets do our very best, Mystery!" I nodded and laughed with glee, and Wigglytuff laughed with us. We stoke a pose, holding our new explorer badges in the air. Chatot interrupted our happy moment by coughing purposely. "Well now!" He said, after getting our attention. "I will show you two to your room! Come with me." Me and Chand nodded and followed Chatot outside. he led us through a long hall and our door was the last one. Well, it wasn't much of door but...

"This is your room!" Chatot snipped, pointing his wing towards the two hay beds. "You two should get some rest, its about Eight O'clock... The sun is already down." He looked worriedly at our window. I looked at it too, and wondered how we were able to see the outside. I'll ask about that later. "Well, get some sleep and rise early tomorrow! Also remember to live up to our code!" Chatot left and me and Chand sat down on the hay.

_**That Night**_

"...Hey, you awake Mystery?" I didn't say anything, just nodded, my eyes still closed. "My heart's been racing today over every little thing..." He said, shifting in his spot. "But... I'm glad I finally made myself come here." He chuckled lightly. "I thought Wigglytuff would be pretty scary, considering he's supposed to be a super tough explorer, but he seems really friendly." I smiled and nodded. Chand continued. " We're going to experience all sorts of things tomorrow, but I'm not really scared." He chuckled, once again shifting in his bed. "In fact, its the other way around. I'm super excited about the awesome adventures we'll be facing!" He yawned. "I'm feeling a little sleepy... Lets give it our all tomorrow." His breath became steadier, his voice toned down. "Goodnight Mystery..."

I didn't sleep yet. I had so much to think about... Like now, I'm suddenly apprenticing at this guild of which I've never been to. But I have to admit, its exciting. Being in an exploration team... And its really fun to be friends with Chand. He's really nice. But first things first...

Who am I?

How did I turn into a pokemon?

How did I end up unconscious on that beach?

I'm feeling sleepy too...

I yawned and got myself comfortable. Thinking about it wouldn't help me right now. I'd better focus on the guild work Chand and I will be assigned to. If I do that, everything will come clear eventually... I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of this in no time, so I shouldn't worry. My breath slowed down like Chand's and my eyes began to feel heavier. Goodnight Chand... I'll see you tomorrow.

_**The Next Morning**_

"HEY!"

Ugh. My ears were ringing and I heard a voice... It was similar... Where was I again? Oh, right. Chand and I set up our exploration team... Team Nova.

"HEY!"

That voice... Isn't that Loudred's? That pokemon who was yelling at the Diglett for not knowing my footprint...

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Ugh... M-my head is pounding! What a ridiculously loud voice... It could blast my ears off.

I slowly opened my eyes, catching the sight of Chand. He looked as if he just got hit with a really powerful attack... and why is his bed black?... I'll just ignore that for now. I looked up to see Loudred really... angry... "Why are you two STILL ASLEEP!?" He yelled. "WAKE UP!" Ugh...

"M-my poor ears..." Chand said, catching me by surprised. "C'mon! Snap OUT of it!" He sighed. "Well, as you two KNOW, I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you guys are late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it!" I was starting to get very annoyed by this, and I tried to yell at him, but he was faster. "Guild Master Wigglytuff has a BIG temper! If you make him lose it..." He looked away and shivered. "YOWEE! That would be one REALLY scary scene!" His shivering increased. "I-I got goosebumps just THINKING about it! YEESH!" He turned back to us. "So Anyways! I don't want to get in trouble because YOU two rookies got up LATE! So..." He drew in a breath, and I plugged my ears quickly. "GET IT IN GEAR!" With that, he stomped off.

"Ack..." Chand groaned. "Man, my ears are still ringing. What did he say? Something about getting ready? Er..." Chand and I quickly process those words and shot straight up. "OH! We signed up as apprentices at the guild so... GAH! WE TOTALLY OVERSLEPT! We gotta hurry, Mystery!"

I nodded and grabbed his arm, sprinting out of the room. We made it in front of Wigglytuff's room, where everyone we saw yesterday were huddled up, including some other pokemon Chand and I have never met. One had a blue body, a bell on its head, and a red tail. it was floating. I wasn't sure about this pokemon. The other one, I was sure was a Croagunk. Another was a Dugtrio I think...

Loudred looked at us, along with everyone else. "You're LATE, rookies!" Chatot glared at Loudred. "Oh hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Exactly what I said. Wow, who knew we thought alike... You know what. No. Nuh-uh. Heck no. I nearly gagged at that thought and got in position along with Chand. Chatot looked around and nodded in satisfaction. "Everyone seems present. Very well! Let us conduct our daily morning address!" Chatot turned to the door. "Guild Master! The guild is in full attendance!" The doors opened and Wigglytuff exited happily. "Thank you Guild Master! Please address the crew."

And wouldn't you know it...

"ZzZzZz... ZzZzZz... Snorfle... ZzZz-"

The Croagunk looked over to the Dugtrio and whispered to him. "_Psst, the Guild Master never ceases to amaze me._" The Dugtrio nodded its three heads, which looked kind of weird. "_Yeah, you got that right!_" The Bidoof squinted and nodded to himself. "_Yup, looks like he's wide awake. But..._" The Sunflora looked mortified. "_Eek! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!_"

The Chatot looked nervous for a second, but put up his composure. "Thank you, sir! We all value your... words of wisdom!" I started laughing in a low whisper, and the Diglett and Sunflora looked at me in amusement.

"Okay, pokemon!" Chatot said, covering up the laughter I let out. "Take our Guild Master's words of wisdom to heart! Finally, lets not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

Chand and I were very confused as everyone readied themselves for a cheer. Were we supposed to know it? I flushed in embarrassment, but Chand looked serious in only two seconds. That really just made me flush even harder.

"ONE! DONT SHIRK WORK!"

"O-one... Don't shirk work..." I whispered, head hung low. Chand said the phrase proudly, and I just hung my head lower.

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!" For some reason, I thought that was directed to me because I was running away from the cheer or something, so I straightened up and said it a little louder. "R-run away and pay!" I turned around and saw Chand smiling at me as he recited the phrase, just as proud as last time.

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" That one I liked. I grinned lightly and recited this one with Chand in unison. "Smiles go for miles!" I giggled lightly. These cheers were kind of funny, when you think of it.

"Okay, pokemon! Get to work!"

Me and Chand held up our badges and yelled loudly. "HOORAY!" The rest of the group followed in unison and left to go do their jobs. Chand and I looked around. What were we supposed to do? I walked towards Chand and pulled his arm. "Lets go up that hatch... maybe one of the pokemon who went up there know what to do." He nodded and we started our way towards the hatch, but Chatot stopped us midway. "Hey! You guys shouldn't be wandering around restlessly!" But we weren't... We were going to look for a pokemon to help us. It looks like Chatot took the liberty of that. "You two come with me." And so we followed Chatot.

We were led up the hatch and to a bulletin board with lots of pictures and names and stuff on it. "Your team are just beginners." Chatot stated. "We'll have to start off with this assignment. This is the job bulletin board." Chand and I looked at the board, taking in the image again. Chatot turned to it. "Pokemon from various regions post job requests here." He looked back at us. "You are aware that bad pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?" Of course. That Zubat and Koffing stole Chand's personal treasure! Just my first day and see where it went? "Yup." Chand said, and I almost giggled, until I figured that he wasn't making a joke. "Its because the flow of time is getting messed up. Its wrecking havoc, isn't it? Which is why tons of bad pokemon are appearing!" I looked at him with confusion. Flow of time? As in hours and minutes? What happened? And what does that have anything to do with bad pokemon appearing?

I made way to grab for Chand's arm, but was stopped when Chatot continued. "Precisely. Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad pokemon. Perhaps because of all that... We have noticed an increase of the number of jobs. In addition... and its unknown if this is because of time's influence... there has also been a mass outbreak of... mystery dungeons."

Mystery dungeons? I've never heard of anything like that. Chand turned towards me and noticed my puzzled expression. "So, Mystery! You know how we got my Relic Fragment from yesterday?" I nodded, looking down at the small rock hanging on Chand's neck, tied on like a necklace. "The place we found it was a mystery dungeon. They change every time you enter it, so theres a totally new layout and different items every time you go in it!" Thats... strange. What could be the cause of that? "If you faint in the middle of a dungeon," Chand continued. "you lose half of your money... you can even lose half of your items or more... Finally, you get kicked out. They're very strange places." I nodded, noting the information. "But..." Chand began to get the hazy and dreamy look again, and I sighed. This is going to be a regular thing, huh? "Every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover! They're really are fantastic places to go exploring!"

Chatot interrupted Chand by flapping his wings loudly. "Well! You're quite informed, aren't you!" He said gleefully. "That makes things much easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons." He looked back at the board. "So... let's look for a job that you should perform!" He flew up and checked the board, one catching his eye. He plucked it off and flew back down. "Ah, yes. Maybe this will do." He gave it to Chand and he took it in excitement. "Oh, really!? Lets read it!" I nodded and looked at the paper, reading it out loud. "Hello! My name is Spoink! And outlaw has run off with my most prized possession; My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself... to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I have heard that it has been spotted! Its said to be on rocky bluff, but this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere to frightened! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg for your help, exploration team members! From Spoink..."

"Wait a second..." Chand said, a few moments after my reading. "We're going to fetch an item that someone dropped?" He looked at Chatot with the 'are-you-kidding-me' look and I snickered under my breath. "I would rather do something thats more of an adventure..." He sighed. "I wanna look for treasure or explore new places. Things like that..." Chatot glared at him. "Hush!" Chand jumped a step back. "Yikes!" Chatot crossed his wings and closed his eyes. "Its important that you rookies pay your dues. Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warning again to make sure they stick!" Chand and I listened, biting our lips down so we wouldn't talk. "You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if either of you faints! You'll lose half of your money! And you could lose half of your items or more! You'd best be careful!" He seemed to calm down somewhat and sighed, flapping his feathers. "If you two understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job." Chand sighed and looked at me. "Well... lets get going, Mystery." I nodded.


	5. Mission Complete

**HELLO! Clair is STILL on a roll! Yes, Clair is talking in third person because Clair likes it. ^_^**

**Jackcay101- BRUDAH! CLAIR IS GLAD BRUDAH LIKED IT! ^_^**

**Soooooo, anyways, Clair would like readers all to... read? BYE-BYE!**

* * *

Chad showed me the way towards the bluff, and I gulped as I looked up. It was really tall, and I could tell it was going to be harder than the cave at the beach... "This should be the bluff's entrance." Chand said, looking towards me. "Spoink's mission description said the pearl is at below floor 7. It sounds like a seriously dangerous place, so keep on your toes. Lets do our best Mystery!" I nodded and trudged forward into the entrance, Chand right behind me just in case. "Onwards into the drenched bluff!" He joked, and I giggled. He always knew a way to relax your nerves, whether its funny or soothing. Inside the bluff, it was almost like the beach cave, but the ground was made of white sand-rock. The walls were the same, dirty brown color. The layout was different, a little larger than the beach cave, but still very similar.

Taking a deep breath, Chand took my hand and started sprinting as fast as he could, and I barely kept up. "C-Chand! What are you-" Chand cut me off in mid-sentence. "I'm trying to find the stairs to get to the next floor! Its one day and seven floors, Mystery! We got to do this fast before pokemon notice us!" I sweatdropped and sighed as we were running. "Chand..." I said. "I think they will get much more suspicious if we are running this fast..." He suddenly stopped, and I looked over his shoulder. He was blushing. "...I'm bad at this sneaky thing aren't I?" I laughed. "You sure are! Not only that, you can't expect the pokemon to _not_ notice you aren't one of them! You're a fire type! This place seems to be for water types!" Chand further blushed. "L-lets just go and find the stairs." I laughed loudly and ran in front of him. "Lets go!"

There were tons of turns, and the pokemon were hard to fight off because Chand was a fire type, but I was able to protect him before those pokemon launched a threatening blow! I'm happy I'm able to be of some use! We made it to the 6th below floor, so far with many pink gummies, Max Elixirs, Big Apples, some Heal seeds, and lots of money! 314 poke wasn't so bad! We avoided the Geo pebbles because they would be too heavy and slow us down. Chand and I grew to level 9, considering the time we spent. But with all this, it didn't help us try to find the last set of stairs. Now with our higher levels, we were able to fend of enemies fast, and we kept finding items, but the stairs was the thing that we really wanted to find. We spent a whole hour trying to look for it, with no luck! I was getting tired, and my stomach was growling, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Man, my feet are aching~" Chand whined. "Where in the world is that flight of stairs?" Suddenly, a cold wind blew by and I shivered. I side-glanced towards Chand, and he seemed to feel it too, since he was looking at me expectantly. We both gulped and looked around. There was an eerie feeling, and I looked back at Chand. "Nows a good time to put that sprinting into action." He nodded and took my hand, running just as fast as he did last time, maybe even faster, which surprised me because he said his feet hurt. We passed by a passage that I remember we passed before, and we chose to go another way at the time. "Chand go back, I think I know where the stairs are!" He didn't seem to hear me, so I stopped him by firmly planting my feet into the ground, then I dragged him along towards the passage. He recognized it too and we both ran into it, side by side.

A pang. Another one. Why was my chest having such weird feelings? Its like something is building up into my chest. In that beach cave, at the time I was poisoned, the energy didn't just fade away, it was released somehow. I had to let it go, because the poison was pushing it out of me. What was it though? It was such a strange power... I shook my head, trying to take my mind off the subject as the stair case came into sight. I smiled and ran faster ahead of Chand, and he smirked at the challenge. We had a mini race, or I guess you could say a serious one because we were using all our might into it, and Chand ended up winning. We were panting by the time we got to the bottom, and I looked around. The surroundings were much more beautiful than the beach cave. There were trees surrounding the cobblestone floor, a small fountain ahead. I noticed a bright pink glow, and I instantly knew what it was. "Chand, look! Its Spoink's pearl!"

Chand was by a large tree, which I would call a baobab, because its trunk was so thick, but I don't think it was that type. He looked over his shoulder and ran towards me. "Whats that?" I pointed at the bright object, and he nodded in understanding. We dragged our aching feet towards the pearl. I picked it up. "Lets go!" I said happily. Chand nodded, and our explorer badges glowed strangely. We were engulfed in a light, and were teleported to the front gate of Wigglytuff's Guild. I scurried quickly to the hatch, and Chand rolled his eyes at my hastiness. We made it to the first floor and found Spoink. He was small, and looked very fragile. I understood why he was so scared to go into the bluff, he seemed very weak and gentle. He wouldn't blend into the atmosphere for one, and will be an easy target. Chand and I walked over, holding the pearl up proudly. The worried Spoink looked over and jumped up with excitement! "Oh, my pearl! My precious pearl!" I noticed on his nose there was a long mark on it, as if it was cut really badly. I ignored it.

I walked up to him and placed the pearl back onto his head. He jumped in glee and bounced over next to Chatot. Chand and I walked over in front of them. "Th-thank you! This pearl must always be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was boing and sproinging everywhere! Thats why I'm covered in dings and bumps." I doubted that. That long cut on his nose couldn't be from that. "But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks, Team Nova!"

I smiled. He bounced over to me and gave me a Protein, Calcium, and Iron. Not only that, but I cannot believe he gave us 2,000 poke! "Oh wow..." I breathed. "This is so much money! All this for us?" I asked, slightly worried. Spoink smiled. "Of course! Of course! That is nothing compared to my pearl's value!" He shook my hand, then did the same with Chand. "Farewell!" I looked at Chand, and he was looking at where Spoink was in an uncomfortable matter. I looked back at Spoink, but he was already up the hatch. I'll ask Chand about it later...

"Well done team." Chatot said, walking up to us. "Now hand that money over if you please." Me and Chand looked at him in shock. "W-What!?" Chand spluttered. Chatot explained. "Most of the money from the jobs goes to the Guild Master, you see! And your teams share of the money come out to this much...!" Chatot took out some of the money out of the bag and handed it back to us. Chand looked at it and looked pretty surprised. "W-what!? We get to keep only 200 poke?" He started to look disdained. "Thats awful!" Chatot seemed unaffected. In fact, he seemed as if he heard this a million times before. "Well that is the guild's rule. You simply have to accept it!" Chand let out a hmph, and a chime went off. "Dinner time!" The pokemon with the bell on its head. Now that I think of it, I think the name of that pokemon is Chimecho.

"I finished dinner!" She said. "Come on, dinner is on!" Everyone cheered and shuffled into the dining room, and me and Chand sighed and looked at each other. We both shrugged and followed the other pokemon. The dining hall was... lively. And what made me laugh was how Wigglytuff was eating his perfect apple while dancing. There was lots of noises. Crunches, munches, chews, and lots of snuffles and slurps. Chand was looking around happily at the lively table. Everyone was laughing, playing, and talking about fun stuff. Dinner ended, and me and Chand went into our rooms. We were exhausted. I noticed inside the room how Chand's bed was black, so I looked at him questioningly. He sweatdropped at me look and sighed. "I have a flaming tail. When I sleep, I don't have much control over it. If I sleep with without dreams, my flame is completely uncontrollable and it will burn anything." I nodded and got into my bed. I lied my head down and sighed. I heard Chand lay himself to bed, and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't sleep, and when I was sure it was 9:00, I sighed and sat up. I looked at Chand and noticed he was awake too, looking at the ceiling. "Hey, Mystery. Wasn't today hectic? So much happened." I laughed and nodded, remembering everything. Chand chuckled. "But I'm glad that our first job was a success. it was really upsetting how Wigglytuff's guild took most of the money..." He sighed. "Thats the cost of training, I guess. Can't do anything about it. What really made me happy today, though, was getting thanked by Spoink. I can relate to him. That pearl is his treasure, like my relic fragment it mine." I smiled and nodded. Chand yawned loudly. " I'm getting sleepy. I'm gonna go to sleep. Lets try our best again tomorrow. Night Mystery." I whispered a goodnight back and Chand's breath steadied. I looked at him and smiled at his sleeping stature.

I looked outside. The moon shone bright and it was soothing, just a few clouds in the sky. I lied back down and thought about the wonderfully cool things that were going to happen tomorrow. Slowly, my eyelids drooped and I fell into deep sleep.


	6. Bidoof's Tour

"UP AND AT 'EM! ITS MORNING!"

Chand and I were once again awoken by the seriously loud voice Loudred possess. I recovered first and thanked Loudred for the wake up call, no matter how annoying it was. Chand recovered after Loudred left, because he was probably not in the mood to thank him. "Ugh, good morning Mystery." I nodded and whispered a good morning. Chand got up lazily and sighed. "Do we always have to be woken up like that?" I giggled and grabbed Chand's arm, dragging his lazy feet towards the others. Chand didn't seem to get a good sleep, and I was probably right because his bed looked further burned than last time. We got to the group just in time, and recited our routine. "AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" I still loved that one. I yelled that one louder than everyone else in the group, and everyone, again, looked at me with amusement. I embarrassedly hid behind Chand because of the attention. "Okay, pokemon! Time to get to work!"

Everyone cheered and were off to do their jobs, but me and Chand just stood there. Chatot came over to us. "Oh, you two still wondering around it seems. Well, come with me." We nodded and followed Chatot once again up the hatch. This time, when we went up, he didn't take us to the job bulletin board. It was different, on the other side of the wall. "Huh? Last time we did a job, it was from the board on the other side of the room..." Chatot smiled and flapped his wings. "Correct. Today we will have you do a job listed on this side." Chand and I looked at each other in confusion. "How is it different from the other side?" I asked in a low whisper. Chatot turned to the board and chirped. "Take a closer look!" We took a few steps closer, but I was still in the dim. Chand seemed to understand though. "Look, Mystery!" He pointed out. "There are posters up here that show a variety of pokemon!" Well, I noticed that, but whats with them? "Wow, they look so cool!" Chand continued. "Are they famous explorers? Who are these pokemon Chatot?" A famous explorer seemed pretty logical, I guess.

Chatot flapped his wings again and put on a grave look. "These pokemon posted here..." He drew in a breath. "are outlaws." I was in shock for a second, but understood now why there would be posters of them. "They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for committing crimes." Chad jumped back. "T-they're outlaws!?" Chatot nodded. "Correct. So there are bounties over their heads. In other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive pokemon around these days that everyone is finding it hard to keep up with the problem." Slowly, Chand and I began to process what Chatot was telling us. "Wait..." I said. Chand continued the last bit. "You're telling us to go catch these outlaws?" He tensed. "Y-you can't be serious! That's not possible!" Chatot didn't squawk in anger like I expected him to, he just started laughing. I glared at him for laughing at Chand. "Just joking!" My jaw nearly dropped by how mean he was. What kind of joke was that!? "The bad pokemon out there come in all shades of badness! Some of these pokemon are wicked through to through..." He let out a chuckle again. "But there are also pokemon who are merely petty thieves. So you've got evil to naughty... and everything in between!"

Chand calmed down somewhat, and I patted him on the back. "I'm sure we can can avoid giving you a job of catching a super bad pokemon..." He laughed again, and it was much more annoying than a regular laugh. "So look over these posters then pick a pokemon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice!" Chand sweatdropped and gave a disdained look. "Um... You say some are weak... But they're still bad pokemon, aren't they? I'm scared of dangeroud pokemon..." That reminded me of the Zubat and the Koffing again. How many encounters has Chad had that was just like that? Chatot sighed. "Well, its just all part of your training. You'll work through it, I'm sure! But I suppose you need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent..." He thought for a moment, then snapped his feathers. "I'll have someone show you the facilities." He turned around and shouted down the hatch. "Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof!?"

"Yup yup!" A voice called back up from the hatch, and the brown beaver came up sweating. "Huff, Y-you, puff, called?" Chatot smiled delightedly. "Ah, Bidoof! These are new recruits that just joined us." Bidoof looked at us and smiled, and Chand and I smiled back. "Could you take them and show them around the town?" Bidoof nodded and chuckled. "Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!" Chatot smiled and looked towards us. "This is Bidoof. He is one of our fellow apprentices. I want you two to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!" I looked at Bidoof after Chatot left, and saw the big dreamy expression on his face. "Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!" Chand looked at him in confusion. "Why's that?" Bidoof turned to us and smiled brightly. "I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right about now... I might just blubber with happiness!" I laughed in a whisper, and Bidoof further smiled. "Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie..." He turned his head slightly and let his tears stream. He shook himself away from the tears and looked back at us. "Well, I ought best to show you around. Come with me, please!"

And so we followed Bidoof down the hatch. He looked around. "Okay then, first things first!" He turned our attention towards the little spot the Croagunk was hanging out on. Behind him was a large cauldron filled with strange purple stuff, which I presume was venom. "Here we have Croagunk..." Bidoof sweatdropped. "But to tell you the truth, I got no idea _what_ that pokemon is up to... He always seems to be fiddling around with that big cauldron back there! Its a mystery to me! Yup yup!" Chand chuckled under his breath and I elbowed him in the arm, which made him laughed even harder. Bidoof looked at us with confusion. "Whats so funny, fellas?" Chand began to laugh harder. "W-well, my friends name is Mystery! So when you said 'its a mystery to me' I couldn't help myself." I rolled my eyes.

Bidoof, being the _considerate _pokemon he is, did not laugh. He only nodded and continued his tour. He led us to the hall that we used to go to the dining place. "Over through here is the mess hall. Its really fun her, everything is always to lively!" Lively was not even the word. He led us to the hall that had the bedrooms. "And just to be a refresher, this is the crew rooms!"

We exited the long hall, and for some reason, I felt a stare. A long and scary stare... I heard bells, three to be exact, but I was not going to go any further. Bidoof led us in front of Wigglytuff's room. "And this here leads to the Guild Master's Chamber, as you all know. Mystery, the Guild Master seems to really like you. He's been calling you his granddaughter or something." I lightened up and giggled happily, and Chand looked at me weirdly. "You giggled, that weird."

"Because I'm happy." I retorted playfully. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Bidoof looked at us and smiled. "You two are like a couple or somthin' around those lines." I tilted my head in confusion, not bothering to look at Chand's reaction. How did we act like a couple? We're friends, nothing more. That was such a strange comment. Bidoof changed the subject quickly. "Lets see, oh yeah! Next, I'll guide you both around places outside the guild."

He then led us out of the guild and down the long stairs. He turns towards the large hole filled with water. "I heard you can make a record of your adventure at that watering hole, but I don't get how because you can't exactly write on it." Chand and I laughed at Bidoof's silly joke, and he chuckled along with us. He then led us into a lively town I haven't seen before. It was beautiful! The floor in the middle of where Bidoof led us to stand on was made of color stone, and the buildings around us were fun looking! "This is the main square for the local pokemon." Bidoof explained. "Its called Treasure Town." Chand jumped and raised his hand. "Oh, I can tell you about Treasure Town too!"

Chand ran towards a creepy but cool building shaped as a Duskull, and wouldn't you know it, there was a Duskull there too. "This is Duskull Bank! We'll be able to save our money here when needed." I waved shyly towards the Duskull, who waved back happily. The people here seemed really nice.

Chand then grabbed my hand and sprinted towards another building shaped like a pokemon. I think its and Elekid...? "This is Electivire's Link Shop." Oh, Electivire! Elikid is close enough, I guess. "Thats where you can do things like link moves and stuff but..." Chand sighed. "Looks like Electivire is gone again. He always has business to tend to, since the time went out of whack." I patted his back and nodded to him, showing that everything was going to be okay. Well, I'm not from the future, but It probably will be fine.

Chand smiled at me and then something caught my attention. I looked to my left and there was a bright green building. Chand noticed my gaze and laughed. "Thats the Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell things there. And past that is the Kangaskhan Storage. The items stored there will never be lost. Ms. Kangaskhan is very organized. You can trust her with any precious item. So, I guess that should be the end of the tour, huh?" Bidoof walked over to us and laughed. "You sure know a lot, yes sirree! And thats good to know! Alright then, come find me when you're all ready to go, okay then? I'll help pick the right outlaw for you both." I smiled at Bidoof. "Thanks Bidoof, you've been really nice." Bidoof blushed and looked away. "G-golly, you're embarrassing me, aw shucks." I smiled and looked at Chand, but noticed that same look he gave Spoink the other day. I shook it off and looked back at Bidoof. "I'll be waiting at the guild's upper ground floor for you." With that, he left.

Now time to question Chand about the way he is acting towards Spoink and Bidoof...


End file.
